


Sleepover

by Acaranna



Series: Scott and Stiles - For Cal [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott wake up together, in a position that hasn't changed much from their childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).



> Okay, it took me a little longer than expected. But, well, here's yet another drabble for Sciles. I'm not sure if it's the same standard as my other stories.
> 
> Anyway, the spark for this story comes from [ maichan's ](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/) lovely piece of [ art ](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/post/85741954347/mating-games-bonus-challenge-two-sleepover-i).

It was the early morning sun, shining through a gap in the curtains, that woke Stiles. The warmth travelled over his face, tickled his nose and lit up the area before his lids. Taking a deep breath Stiles slowly tensed one muscle after the other until he vibrated with the tension. After holding the same position for a couple more seconds he finally allowed himself to relax again. It was a part of his morning ritual, a pattern he had developed in the early days of his training with the Emissary of the neighbouring pack.

Moments after his body had released the tension from his muscles Stiles could feel his magic pulse inside his body. It waved through his body in calm, even waves, before extending from his being to connect with his packmates. A way to reassure himself that they were still there, still whole. In his mind, his magic was like the ripples on a lake, after he threw a stone into it. Originating from his core it grew in circles until it enveloped each and every pack-member.

Scott, Allison, Derek, Danny, Lydia and Jackson, Issac, Erica and Boyd. His pack, his family. They were all there, they were all save.

"Hey, calm down," a soft, tired voice murmured from above his head. "We're here, thanks to you. You sealed the riff and saved us." Scott's hand came down and gently caressed Stiles' cheek. The slightly calloused fingers sent a shiver over his skin. Smiling sadly Stiles opened his eyes and turned his head a bit, to press a gentle kiss to the thumb that was close to his lips.

"I know," he whispered slowly and moved his legs until they weren't dangling over the arm of the sofa anymore. The skin on his neck prickled softly from where it was pressed to Scott's thigh. The way they shared the sofa had developed in their early days of friendship. Scott's asthma had been bad back then and Stiles had just lost his mother a couple of months back. He was scared and panicked, which sent Scott's breathing into a frenzy, causing another asthma attack. Both of their parents hadn't dared to separate them and merely watched as the boys curled up on the sofa.

Scott had been a bit calmer back then, calmer than Stiles at any rate. So he had turned onto his side, and pulled the lower leg up to cushion his friend's head. _'Come here,'_ he had said in his soft voice and Stiles had crawled up next to him. _'Now you can feel when I'm not doing well. And you'll be close and can save me. Like you always do!'_ They had smiled at each other then, almost like they did now.

A soft chuckle escaped Stiles' lips when the memories flared up again. He reached up and gently squeezed the foot that had managed to make it's way onto his shoulder.

"I never broke that habit, have I?" he murmured, feeling his eyes droop again. Maybe it was still a bit too early to be awake.

"And you never will," Scott replied and tapped him on the nose. "Now go back to sleep. We still have a few hours before Mum expects us for lunch."

Somewhere in the background Derek or maybe even Jackson grumbled before settling back to sleep for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I hope you enjoyed reading that! If you have questions, suggestions, requests or just want to say 'Hi' - my askbox on [ tumblr](http://acaranna.tumblr.com/) is always open!


End file.
